stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean McIntyre
| rank = Lieutenant Colonel | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Major Sean Elliott McIntyre is the Officer In Charge (OIC) of Marine Special Contingent 41 and Chief of Security aboard the . ( ) Early life and career As far as Starfleet records are concerned, Sean McIntyre did not exist prior to 2370. The following information is classified at the highest level. Sean McIntyre was born in 2275 in a small town in the Rocky Mountains near Denver. He entered Starfleet Academy in 2292, graduating the Command College in 2297. His first assignment was as an Ops officer aboard the . Several years later, in late 2299, he was one of the few survivors of an incident aboard the that killed all but three of the starship's command staff. He resigned his Starfleet commission shortly after and started working as a civilian shuttle pilot. Civilian life McIntyre spent the next several years piloting large transport shuttles. In 2302, he was pilot aboard the heavy shuttlecraft (a precursor to the 24th century Starfleet Runabout) Arguilius when it disappeared somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant. The shuttle's lifepod, with McIntyre aboard, was discovered almost 68 years later in the Theta 317 star system in the Gamma Quadrant by the starship at the start of its mission exploring the Gamma Quadrant. Following McIntyre's return to Deep Space 9, all records of McIntyre's rescue and the Theta 317 incident were expunged from the Sarek's computer by order of Starfleet Intelligence and Office of Temporal Investigations. Return to Starfleet In late 2370 McIntyre returned to Starfleet Academy. While in the Academy, he transferred into the Marine Corps and graduated in 2372 as a 2nd Lieutenant. His first actions as a platoon leader included heavy action against Klingon forces during the brief Federation-Klingon conflict of 2372. Shortly after the conflict, Lieutenant McIntyre started developing the idea of a small, highly flexable Marine unit that could be deployed aboard starships as a first response force in the face of the coming Dominion War. After further study and revision, Starfleet decided to develop a pilot program and placed McIntyre in charge. Special Contingent 41 In late 2374, 2nd Lieutenant Sean McIntyre and his newly formed Special Contingent 41, a Squad of specially trained troops capable of conducting light, fast battle, reported aboard the . While not seeing much action against Dominion forces in their first few months, the Marine contingent was instrumental in the rescue of hostages taken by Orion terrorists in the Alpha Karnarsay system and later the evacuation of the Dauntless when the ship was destroyed by a warp core breech. Like many of the Dauntless survivors, McIntyre and Special Contingent 41 were reassigned to the newly built . It was aboard the new Dauntless during the final year of the Dominion War that Contingent 41, now upgraded to the size of a full company with associated Air Wing, saw heavy combat against Dominion forces, culminating in the Battle of Cardassia. During this battle, Captain McIntyre commanded the Dauntless Air Wing, flying the fighter craft Iwo Jima against Dominion, Breen, and until they changed sides, Cardassian warships. See also * * McIntyre, Sean McIntyre, Sean McIntyre, Sean McIntyre, Sean